My Sasha
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Stephanie is a 20 year old college student at Boston University. Paul is a 22 year old college graduate who just moved into a place of his own. They share a daughter named Sasha, can they get along for the sake of their 5 year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my idea and Sasha…**

Stephanie is a 20 year old college student at Boston University. Paul is a 22 year old college graduate who just moved into a place of his own. They share a daughter named Sasha, can they get along for the sake of their 5 year old daughter. Oh and might I mention Sasha doesn't know she is their daughter.

"Mommy" Sasha said running into the master bedroom of the McMahon mansion. She had her pajamas on and her book in her hand, ready for her _"mother"_ to read to her.

As Linda took the book someone began to knock on the door "Who could that be this hour" Sasha said looking at the time on the night stand.

Linda looked as well "You're right, I will be right back you stay here" Linda instructed the soon to be five year old. Linda then made her way to the front door, whoever it was had to have a key card in order to get into the gate surrounding the house.

"Mom it's me Steph, open up its pouring out here" Stephanie said. She then ran in the house and took of her coat. She then walked passed her mother to hang the coat up.

"Stephanie what are you doing here" Linda said thrilled that her baby girl was home

"Mom, how could you ask me that" Stephanie said walking past Linda once again. "So where is she?"

"Upstairs in my room" Linda said following Stephanie. She was so happy to have here home again. Stephanie and Vince had been into it even before Sasha was born. Though she was overjoyed, she knew Vince would be anything but.

"Steph" Sasha said running into her arms

"Oh my gosh, you have gotten so big" She said hugging the girl tightly

"You too" Sasha said rubbing Stephanie's stomach.

"Oh is that a fat joke"

"No, not at all" Sasha said giggling "You know I'm turning five tomorrow"

"I know" Stephanie said staring into Sasha's hazel eyes

"What are you going to get me?" Sasha asked

Linda just stood there and watched her two girls. It felt like Sasha wasn't her granddaughter but her daughter.

"Let me see" Stephanie said pretending to think "How about I give you me"

Linda's smile then faded as she wondered what Stephanie meant by that.

Paul was sitting on the couch in his new apartment. He had been moving things back and forth all day. He had to get the bed and go get his daughter's present tomorrow. As Paul's mind wondered off the phone broke him from his trance.

**Paul: Hello**

**Pat: Paul, have you finished putting everything together**

**Paul: Almost mom**

**Pat: Well remember you have to get Sasha's present**

**Paul: I know, I hope she likes Barbie**

**Pat: I do too son, I got her the dream house**

**Paul: Mom, you can't buy her something better then what I got her**

**Pat: Why not**

**Paul: Because I'm her dad**

**Pat: She doesn't know that**

**Paul: Look mom I'll talk to you later**

**Pat: Paul I'm sorry I just put my foot in my mouth but don't blame me. I'm on your side; we deserve to spend time with her**

**Paul: I know, it's all Vince's fault. How the hell can he just take my kid and make her his. And Stephanie just gave her away like she was nothing. I hate her**

**Pat: No you don't Paul, you hate what she did. If would take the time to talk to her I'm sure she would give you her reasons**

**Paul: I would never talk to her again; she gave Sasha to her parents. So as I can see it there is nothing we should talk about**

**Pat: Paul… Never mind we could argue about this all day but it would don't do any good. I love you and good night.**

**Paul: I love you too mom goodnight**

Paul then hung up his phone. Talking to his mother could switch his emotions in a minute. He thought about Sasha like he always did. It brought a smile back to his face.

_**Flashback**_

"_Let me see her" Pat said taking her new granddaughter from her son's arm_

"_Mom, I just got" Paul said going back to sit next to Stephanie. He watched Stephanie and he could tell something was on her mind. "What you thinking about baby"._

"_My dad" Stephanie said with a tear falling slowly down her face_

_Everyone in the room became silence as they felt her pain. Vince had made her decided on keeping her baby or keeping him. People came and went but there was only one person Stephanie cared to see and that was her daddy._

_Paul and Stephanie held Sasha close. The little girl had the prettiest hazel eyes and the curliest brown hair. She was defiantly their daughter._

"_What's wrong baby" Paul said "Are you sleepy again"_

"_Yes" Stephanie said in a low voice_

"_Okay well I will come by tomorrow after school_

"_Okay I love you baby"_

"_I love you too" Paul said giving her a peck on the lips before living to go home_

_Four hours past and Stephanie had finally woken up. As she looked around the room, her eyes fell upon the man she had been waiting to see her father._

"_Stephanie your woke" Vince said holding his first grandchild_

"_Daddy you're here"_

"_Yes, I was in the area"_

"_Daddy be honest, you had a change of heart"_

"_Well yes, last night me and your mother talked and we decided that your too young but we are keeping Sasha. It's for her own good"_

"_Define keeping Sasha please"_

"_You both are going to be staying with us, so you can still go to school."_

"_That sounds like a plan to me" Stephanie said with the biggest smile on her face_

"_I just need you to sign this"_

"_What is it"_

"_Documents stating that you and the baby will stay in our care until you graduate from college or she turns five."_

"_Okay what about Paul"_

"_He can visit"_

"_Okay" Stephanie said with glee_

_Vince handed her a pen as she signed away her daughter. Sure she would still be with her but she would never be called mom if Vince had his way and as for Paul he could visit every birthday._

**I know it's short but it's just the first chapter… Tell me what you think aka please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my idea...**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too" Stephanie said tickling Sasha

"I do not look and smell like a monkey silly" Sasha said trying to get away from her tickles

"Then what do you look like"Stephanie asked

"I look like a Stephanie"

"And what is a Stephanie" Stephanie said smiling with a grin that could light up a room

"A monster... no she's a beast"

"A what... Sasha how could you talk about me like that"

"Well you were mean first" Sasha said now pouting

"Sasha I was just joking sweetie don't cry" Stephanie told her

"I want my daddy"

"I want him to" Stephanie said before she realize that they weren't talking about the same person

"Sasha"

"Huh" Sasha said getting out of bed

"I love you"

"I love you too" She said walking towards the master bedroom

Stephanie then got up and called a number that she hadn't call in a long time. She hoped that it was still his number. She hadn't talked to him since the day he attacked her father and she regretted every minute of not speaking with him.

**Paul: Hello**

**Stephanie: Hey Paul, this is Stephanie**

**Paul: Is something wrong with Sasha**

**Stephanie: No but... I need to talk to you**

**Paul: About what... matter of fact we don't need to talk about anything**

**Stephanie: Paul, if you want to be like that then fine I just thought that it would be easier to get Sasha back if we were together.**

**Paul: Together**

**Stephanie: Well not exactly together, but like working together... Business partners**

**Paul: Look I need to call you back**

**Stephanie: What you have to call and ask your mommy**

Paul then hung up the phone after that last comment. She used to tease him all the time about him being a mommas boy, while she was daddy's little girl.

"What did you do to her" Vince said coming in Sasha's room to see Stephanie just sitting there

"I didn't do anything to her" Stephanie said looking away from him. He could be a asshole when it came to Sasha.

"Stephanie, I don't know why you are here"

"You know damn well why I am here Vince"

"Well, your not leaving with her"

"Yes I am and you can forget seeing her after today" Stephanie said beginning to stand up

"You know she's going to hate you for this RIGHT" Vince said becoming louder

"Well then, I'm prepared for that, she'll get over it" Stephanie told him standing in his face

"You know what..."

"Daddy, mommy said come here" Sasha said walking into the room. Vince the reluctantly left the room, Stephanie wasn't getting his baby-girl.

"Are you ready for your party" Stephanie asked her daughter

"Yes, are you ready for my party" Sasha said grabbing her leg

"Yes I am, Stephanie said picking her up...I have an amazing gift for you" Stephanie told her

Meanwhile Paul was at his lawyers office. He had given him he original document that Vince had Stephanie sign.

"Well it does state that Stephanie will receive parental responsibility back on the child's fifth birthday" The lawyer confirmed

"Yes, she signed without my knowledge and my name is clearly on the birth certificate" Paul explained

"Okay, it also says that, Stephanie would have to be first independent"

"What do you mean" Paul asked

"She is still dependent on her family's income, her address is still theirs and she's in college...the judge would want a stable environment with two parents...The child has to go to school and there is no telling when she will be able to pick up the child or where the child would go" The lawyer told Paul

"Okay, I'm not in school...I work, so I could take my daughter to school and pick her p and if not then my mother can or my dad and sister...look she has a family who loves her and she doesn't even know them...She doesn't even know me" Paul said

"Mr. Levesque... I would love to take your case...if you can say that exact thing then we can diffidently get your daughter back for you"

"Really, thank you" Paul said standing up

"However I advise you talk to Ms. McMahon... not exactly about you suing for custody but for assistance on this case, if she wants this like you want this than you two can really help each other.

Paul said he was going to think about that. He was going to talk to Stephanie after the party today.

The party had started around four o' clock, many guest were there including a few of Stephanie's college friends. Paul's family and the McMahon's and a few of their friends.

"I feel so uncomfortable here" Lynn whispered to her mother

"I don't... I wish I could just go and give her a big hug" Patrica replied back

"I'm surprised they allowed us into their home" Paul Sr. said not wanting to be in the presence of Vince McMahon.

"Linda invited us" Patrica admitted

As the Levesque talked amongst each other the McMahon's did as well.

"Why are they here" Vince said in a angry whisper

"I don't know how they got into the door dad" Shane said equally upset

"They have every right to be here" Marissa said excusing herself

While everyone mingled Stephanie met Paul outside, they hadn't seen each other in years and it was to even make eye contact.

"Hey" Paul said looking down

"Hey" Stephanie said doing the same

"I'm getting my daughter as soon as possible"

"Well I'm getting my daughter today"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Paul, I'm leaving"

"Okay leave but she's not going with you" Paul told her

"Yes she is, and if you want to be in her life I suggest you come with" Stephanie said walking back inside. Paul then followed her.

"Okay, okay everybody let's sing happy birthday" Linda said holding the cake "Stephanie you sit here next to Sasha and Paul..."

Before Linda could finish Vince sat on the other side as Shane stood behind him. "Vince, what the hell do you think your doing" Linda said a bit pissed off

"I'm sitting next to Sasha" Vince said innocently smiling at the guest

"Vince get up" Linda said as she grabbed Paul by the arm signaling him to sit there instead

"Come on mommy, I want to blow out my candles" Sasha said looking at Linda

"Vince move now" Linda said really becoming angry

"Daddy move" Sasha said pushing him

"No... I will not move, I will be damned if he takes my place" Vince said pointing at Hunter "And I will fight with every bone in my body"

"Vince calm down, this is your grand..." Before Paul Sr. could finish Vince interfered

" She is not she is mine" Vince said really becoming angry

Sasha then started to cry. Paul and Stephanie stayed out of the confrontation of the two families. Everyone else began to leave as their kids were also becoming upset.

Stephanie then grabbed Sasha to comfort her "It's okay Sasha baby please don't cry, I'm so so so sorry" Stephanie told her daughter, as she walked with her outside Paul then walked outside to follow them. As soon as he saw Stephanie trying to calm the little girl down, he then took the opportunity to come face to face with his daughter.

"Sasha" Paul said it was his first time talking to her

Sasha laid her head on Stephanie's shoulder and continued to cry

"Sasha look" Stephanie told her

Everybody then turned their attention off of the argument and realized that Paul, Stephanie and Sasha were not in the house anymore.

"Where the hell are they" Vince said picking up the phone

"Who are you call dad"

"The police" Vince replied back to Shane

"Vince, you are such an ass" Paul Sr. said as the rest of his family agreed

"Get out of my house, I don't even know why you are here... She doesn't know you people"

Paul Sr. then punched Vince in the face "How dare you say she doesn't know us, because of you she doesn't"

"Paul calm down" Patrica told her husband. Paul Sr. had had a heart attack earlier that year and Vince McMahon was not relieving stress.

"My son will be in his daughter's life... he has already been absent long enough" Patrica told Vince

"Vince listen, I agree with the Levesque" Linda told her husband

"Mom are you serious" Shane asked her

"I agree with your mother Shane" Marissa said backing up Linda

"Vince, I'm sick and you know this... our children are adults now and I'm tired Vince... I'm really tired" Linda told her husband

"Well you die and I will raise her myself" Vince said walking off

Meanwhile, Paul was holding his daughter as slept in his arms. "I love this feeling" Paul said holding her tight

"I know... I can tell" Stephanie said rubbing Sasha's back

"I love her so much" PAUL replied

"I love her too... she's us Paul, I see it every time I talk to her"

"Who does she act like"

"You... she's a smart-ass" Stephanie said with a giggle

"I don't think that's my trait"

"Whatever you say... I know it's your trait" Stephanie told him, she had a smile on her face that could not be hidden. "I love you Paul" Stephanie told him honestly

"I love you Steph" Paul said kissing her lips tenderly

They kissed for minutes before Sasha began to stir in Paul's arms. "I think she needs to lay down" Paul told the mother of his child.

"I think your right" Stephanie said leading him to Sasha's room as the entered the house. The Levesque and Linda continued to talk as Shane and Marissa noticed Paul and Stephanie going up the stairs.

"Shane don't be a jackass please" Marissa said walking off

"What do you mean" Shane said following his wife

Paul and Stephanie had reached their daughter's bedroom. Paul then laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

"I don't ever want to see her cry again"

"Well when she doesn't get what she wants you will see a lot of that, she's spoiled"

"And when she's with me, shes going to be spoiled rotten" Paul replied back

"So lets go to my room"

"Stephanie... what kind of guy do you think I am"

"Not for that, we need to talk"

"yeah your right"

"come on my room is next door" Stephanie said leading him to it

**Thanks for reading I will try to post a new chapter for all of my stories so if you are interested I'm sure they would be uploaded**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my idea... and Sasha, I can't believe I own someone! Lol... please enjoy**

Paul followed Stephanie into her bedroom. It looked the same from when he was last in there. He sat at her desk and faced her while she hopped on her bed.

"Okay... so lets get this elephant out of the room" Stephanie said trying to cut the air between them

"Okay" Paul agreed

"I need for us to stop thinking that we are against each other... because Paul, you might hate me but I know you love her... and if you want her to know who you are then, I suggest we do this together." Stephanie told him

Paul thought about it for a minute before he agreed getting alone with Stephanie was easier said than done. He then looked over towards a picture of his daughter and smiled.

"I know she's beautiful" Stephanie said with the look of a proud mother

"Yes she is"

"I know... she looks like me... in plus she has my attitude... my intelligence... and my nose" Stephanie said laughing at the last part.

"Very funny but if she has your attitude... I'm scared" Paul told Stephanie.

"Whatever... you know loved my attitude"

"No... I loved your personality"

"Same thing" Stephanie said laying down more comfortably

"Well it looks like I need to be going now"

"Yeah because if my dad knew you were anywhere close to me or Sasha he would rip off your leg and beat me with it" Stephanie said laughing as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Yeah well... I'll take that risk... and I'll take the beating too" He told her as he got up to leave. Paul then walked down the stairs quietly. It looked as if everything and everyone was gone. As he began to dash for the door he bumped into Shane.

"Sorry" Paul said walking past him

"What is it, that you want"

"Shane, don't come at me like that... I will smash your face in" Paul told him. Nothing about Shane scared Paul at all. He was a coward, he ran with a gang not because they were his friends but because he needed protection.

"Yeah well if you even think about smashing my face in I will have the gang here sooooooooo fast"

"And then after they leave... in an ambulance might I add... I will put my foot up your"

"PAUL" Linda said coming down the stairs "I didn't know you were still here"

"Well I did... it's all Shane could talk about" Marissa said walking behind her mother in law

"Yeah... Paul and I are good friends mom" Shane said smiling. He had promised Marissa that he wouldn't act like a jackass when it came to Paul, but something about him just screamed convict.

"Is that right" Marissa said looking right through Shane, as he knew so by the look on her face

"Yeah... huh...I'm gone to bed... see you later Pauli old buddy" Shane said patting Paul's back as he walked away.

"Well I should be going" Paul told the two ladies

"Can I expect you tomorrow" Linda asked him

"Uh no mam'... I don't think I'm welcomed here" Paul said honestly

"Oh please Paul... as long as Stephanie and Sasha live here, you can stop by anytime you would like"

"Thanks Mrs. McMahon" Paul said with a smile as he waved goodbye and left

"You should have said as long as Vince isn't here" Marissa said walking up the stairs to go to bed as well.

"Yeah your right" Linda said following suit

The next morning Stephanie woke up to find someone on top off her. The weight wasn't heavy at all but it was still extremely noticeable.

"Steph wake up" Sasha said on top of her

"I don't fell like it" Stephanie replied back

"Your no fun" Sasha said beginning to pout

"SASHA stop it right now" Stephanie said alarming the five year old

"Stop being mean to me then"

"How am I being mean Sasha... because I'm tired and I don't feel like waking up" Stephanie said looking at her. She wasn't mad at her, she just needed to break her from the spoiled habit. "Look I'm sorry, what do you want to do today"

"I want to go shopping" Sasha said as Stephanie laughed

"Oh you are just like your mother aren't you"

"I guess so" Sasha said climbing back on the bed to lay down with Stephanie.

"You know I love you right" Stephanie said holding the little girl in her arms

"Yes"

"How do you know that"

"Because... you tell me all the time" Sasha said stretching the all as if she was tired of hearing it

"Do you not like it when I say I love you"

"I like it... it's just you say it all the time" Sasha told her

"Do you love me"

"Sometimes... because sometimes you be really mean" Sasha told her now playing with her hair

"Well, I'm sorry pretty... I have something to tell you that is very important... do you understand" Stephanie asked looking into Sasha's hazel eyes

"Yes... are you mad at me"

"No, I just really need to tell you... but come on lets get you dressed so that we can go shopping" Stephanie said climbing out the bed as she allowed Sasha to jump on her back.

Paul sat at the coffee shop Stephanie had told him to go to. He didn't order mainly because he didn't exactly like coffee.

"Hey" Stephanie said walking towards him with Sasha

"Hey... Steph and hey Sausage"

"It's Sasha" Sasha said giggling at the fact he called her sausage

"So huh... are we going to do this now" Paul asked looking into Stephanie's eyes with hope

"Yeah, we are" She told him

"Where is your mom"

"She's coming in about thirty minutes... she thought it would be better if you got to know her before we all told her" Stephanie told him

"Oh okay... is Vince joining us"

"He said no chance in hell... oh and that he will sue, so I'm looking forward to that"

"Well then I am too" Paul said pulling out their chairs

"Steph" Sasha said looking towards her

"Yes"

"I want a mocha latte" Sasha told her as Paul's eyes almost jumped out of his head

"How about some hot chocolate instead"

"Okay" Sasha pleased

"Was she serious" Paul whispered to Stephanie

"I honestly don't know" So I'm going to go order, will you be okay here with Paul

"Yes"

"Okay good" Stephanie said getting her and Sasha's order

"So what are your intentions with my sister" Sasha asked Paul

"I... I don't know... hey what do you know about intentions"

"I don't know... I just hear my daddy say it a lot, when he talks to Stephanie's boyfriends" Sasha said looking at him as a smile never left her face

"Oh really"

"Yeah, Stephanie has a lot of boyfriends"

"Oh...well, enough about Stephanie what about you" Paul said changing the subject

"Oh... I don't have any yet... but I do like this boy named Micheal"

"Oh really"

"Yeah... but, his favorite color is red and I don't like red"

"You don't"

"That's what I just said are you listening"

"Yeah I'm sorry so what's your favorite color" Paul asked the little girl

"I like Pink... is pink your favorite color"

"No, my favorite color is Green"

"That's my daddy's favorite color too... he says it's the color of money" Sasha told Paul honestly. She was smart and very attentive.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up" Paul asked her

"A doctor... or a lawyer... or a actress like Angelina Jolie... what do you want to be"

"Well... when I was your age I loved to draw so I wanted to make comic books... but now I work at a souvenir store" Paul told her

"What's that"

"It's nothing really" Paul said as Stephanie came back with her and Sasha's order

"So how are you two getting alone" Stephanie asked

"Well Sasha's favorite color is Pink"

"And Paul's is Green like the grass" Sasha said

"Oh really... is that all you two talked about" Stephanie said sipping her coffee

"No I told Paul about all your boyfriends" Sasha admitted as Stephanie spit out her coffee all on Paul's shirt.

"Paul... I'm so sorry" Stephanie said using her napkin to to wipe it out, though it didn't really help at all.

"Well I'm here" Linda announced as she noticed Stephanie all over Paul

"Thank goodness your here, these two are weird" Sasha said continuing to drink her hot chocolate as Paul and Stephanie just looked at her.

**Thank you for reading... I have two more stories to update for this week in November and those are _What I would do for love__ and __The Real housewives of the W.W.E._, so that would be all seven of them updated... please review, it's nothing that you can do kinder enough for a author than to give them a review... thank you all I hoped you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but my own idea and it's a good one**

**I know it's been a long and I hope you all are still interested... so here it is My Sasha also I have posted a new chapter of _The Real Housewives of The W.W.E_. Like a few weeks ago so if you have time can you read that and let me know what you think. I'm not trying to beg you all but anyway please enjoy this chapter. **

"Sasha can you stop drinking your hot chocolate for one moment" Linda said pulling a chair closer to her

"Okay" Sasha said doing what she was asked

"Paul and Stephanie here would like to tell you something" Linda said wiping her eyes. She always knew this day would come but she never thought that it would bring her to tears like this. It's not like Sasha wouldn't be around anymore. Ad least she hoped

"Why are you crying mommy" Sasha asked her

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cry" She apologized to the now five year old

"It's okay, just next time go into the restroom because you don't want Paul to see you cry" Sasha told her.

"Sasha, I know you don't know me that well and I know your not going to warm up to me like you would with Stephanie here." Paul told her connecting with her hazel eyes "But I want you to know that I care very much about you and your well being."

"Yeah, I wish I can just tell you, but I know that you want take this well at all" Stephanie told her as they all noticed that Sasha was engaged in looking at the two dogs at the next table

"Sasha" Linda said getting her attention

"I'm listening. Daddy said you listen with your ears not with your eyes"

"Sasha look at me" Linda demanded as Sasha did what she was told but that didn't last long because something caught Sasha's eye.

"DADDY" the girl exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards Vince. "Where have you been"

"Working as always, but guess what"

"WHAT"

"I bought you some brand new toys and do you know why" Vince replied with a huge smirk on his face

"No why"

"Because I will never let you out of my sight" As soon as he said that Paul jumped out of his seat.

"Paul" Stephanie said grabbing his arm as he reached Vince

"Sasha, I'm your dad not him"

"Huh" Sasha said looking confused

"How dare you say that to my daughter" Vince replied covering her ears

"Let her go right now" Paul demanded to the older man as Vince simply laughed "Vince you are a dirty son of a bitch"

"Once again you show no signs of control" Vince said as he walked past Paul and sat down in the chair next to his wife.

"Daddy where are the toys"

"They are in my car princess, if you come with me I will give them to you" Vince told her

Paul could not believe Stephanie and Linda would just sit there and let Vince get away with this. He then grabbed his jacket and and simply walked away as Stephanie got up and followed him.

"Slow down" Stephanie replied. Paul diffidently had longer legs than her. "Paul please slow down"

Paul then stopped so that Stephanie could catch up. "Stay the hell away from me Stephanie. For now on I'm doing this my way so tell your dad to prepare to get sued" He said before walking away as Stephanie stood there silently. She then stormed back to were her parents were "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT DAD" Stephanie yelled causing a few people to stare

"I beg your pardon"

"Don't play stupid with me. Have you lost your mind" Stephanie asked as Sasha looked between the two. Her 'sister' and 'father' always yelled at each other it was nothing new.

"No I'm very much sane but have you lost your mind. You think I'm just going to pass off my precious gift to that barbarian that raped you"

"Dad are you listening to yourself I was not raped. Matter of fact I was very aware of every minute of it" Stephanie told him.

"Stephanie you can forget about me ever giving this life up" Vince told her as he picked Sasha up

"Dad let her go" Stephanie replied as Vince walked pass her. Stephanie however did not take that lightly. As soon as Vince was in the limo with Sasha, Stephanie opened the door and got inside as well.

"You again"

"Dad are you serious" Stephanie asked. A small part of her didn't want to believe what Paul was telling her about her dad. Was he really trying to control her life. "Sasha get over here now" Stephanie demanded the five year old as Vince held her back.

"Ouch daddy you're hurting me" Sasha told him as he squeezed her arm. After Vince showed no signs of letting her go both mentally and physically, Stephanie had to do what she had to do and that was fight both mentally and physically. Stephanie then leaped over her daughter and began to jump on her father. Not only was Sasha shocked but Vince as well. Stephanie began to hit him uncontrollable, though her dad was stronger than she was his attempts to push her off of him show no signs of her slowing down. The drive was long and full of arguments between the two. Stephanie expressed her concerns about Vince needing mental help and Vince told her to shut up repeatedly as well as telling her how Paul would ruin her life. Stephanie periodically attack him again and again until, the limousine driver stopped the car and pulled Stephanie out as her nails dug into Vince's face for the very last time. She managed to get Sasha out of the car as well. Not long after the two were outside of the limousine Vince pulled off leaving the two behind.

"Great now we're lost" Sasha replied

"Sasha we are not lost" Stephanie said grabbing Sasha's hand as they walked towards a bar. As soon as they step foot in the building the bartender immediately recognized them.

"Stephanie"

"Shawn thank goodness you're here" Stephanie said hugging him as Sasha narrowed her eyes. She then tugged at Stephanie's hand.

"What is it baby" Stephanie asked softly

"It stinks in here"

"Oh forgive me for not speaking" Shawn said extending his hand "I'm Shawn Micheals"

"Sorry but I don't have any wet wipes at the moment so no touching" Sasha said nonchalant

"SASHA" Stephanie said shocked. Being Sasha's sister was a hell of a lot different from being her mother. "Why would you say that"

"Daddy said don't talk to strangers and don't touch bums without a wet wipe"

"Sasha I can't believe you would say something like that. That is rude and I don't like it" Stephanie informed the five year old.

"Sorry" Sasha then said holding her head down as Stephanie scowled her

"She's spoiled" Shawn whispered in hopes that the little girl didn't over hear him and tell him off again. He knew her comments came from the manipulative mind of Vince McMahon but he had to take in consideration that Stephanie once acted the same exact way.

"Yeah she's worse than me"

"Now I didn't say that" Shawn replied back "So what brings you two to my lovely establishment"

"My dad threw us out of the car" Stephanie replied as she noticed Sasha's head nodding. She then picked up her baby so that her daughter could lay her head down on her shoulder.

"You can take her to the back while I call you know who" Shawn told Stephanie as Stephanie gave him a nod of improvable.

No more than fifteen minutes had passed before Paul came into the bar. "Where are they" he said out of breath.

"They're in the back" Shawn pointed

"Thanks for calling me man... can you get me a cold beer I just came from the gym" Paul asked as he began to walk to the back. His heart mealted when he saw Stephanie and Sasha both sleeping like little Angels.

"Here you go" Shawn said handing him the beer "What a sight"

"I know, they both are so beautiful" Paul replied back

"So have you two told her yet"

"No, they act like she doesn't need to know" Paul told his bestfriend as Sasha began to stir in her sleep. She needed to go to the bathroom but she didn't know were she was.

"Well I don't know what to say. Sasha is your daughter and if I was you I would fight for her. I would go through hell and hot water" She said as the little girls eyes popped opened at the mention of her name.

"I know I just want to be there. I love her and she doesn't even know it. I mean this quality time that we have been having shows me she is very smart and creative. She loves to draw like me and when she's mad I see Stephanie. I see my smile and my eyes. Everything else is Stephanie and I love the fact that she is both of us. She's my daughter and I'm her dad" Paul said pouring out his heart as Sasha then got up and walked over to him and Shawn. Paul's heart began to race. Did she hear him and if she did, did she understand what he was saying. She was smart but she was also young and he hoped that the young part of her kicked in or that she hadn't heard at all. He wanted her to know he was her dad but not like that. Not without Stephanie awoke to help her through it.

"Excuse me but do you have a bathroom" Sasha asked Shawn

"Yeah" Shawn replied with a sigh of relief he had hoped the same things as Paul. He too didn't want Sasha to find out like that. Shawn then grabbed the girls hand and led her to the bathroom not before he nudged Paul to wake Stephanie.

Paul then walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much but sometimes Steph I just don't like you"

"I could say the same for you" Stephanie said opening her eyes

"Hey" Paul said nervously "How long have you been awake"

"Um... I woke up when Sasha moved and I opened my eyes when you kissed me"

"Yeah well I kissed your forehead" Paul said moving over

"You are so stupied" Stephanie replied getting annoyed. He could poor his heart out when he felt that no one was listening.

"How the hell am I stupied. You're the one who signed the papers Steph not me"

"Oh so this is what this is about now" Stephanie replied "How long are you going to hold this over my head Paul"

"As long as it makes me feel better"

"Well there we go... Five years and you're still the same. If it isn't one thing you haven't forgotten it's how to hurt me" Stephanie replied getting off of the sofa to cheak on Sasha. As soon as she walked passed Paul he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hurt you, you want to talk about hurt. There is no amount of hurt I caused that you didn't make worse. Lets not forget who is the victim" Paul replied letting her go

"Yeah, Sasha is the victim for having to assholes for fathers" Stephanie replied back as she went to look for her daughter.

"DAMNIT" Paul yelled as he picked up a near by chair and threw it across the room. He hated this. He hated not being able to tuck his daughter in at night. He hated the fact that he was like a stranger to her. He hated the fact that he saw no signs in anyone from the McMahon family lifting a finger to help him not even Stephanie. Was this some sick game they were all pulling or were they all just afraid to cross Vincent McMahon. He didn't know and her couldn't careless. Tomorrow he was calling his lawyer he couldn't wait for Stephanie to make a move. He had to make one on his own with or without her.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all find it in your heart to review because I'm not sure if anyone is still interested... so let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is very short but I think you might enjoy it. I hope you all continue to review**

"Stephanie" Sasha said looking up at her. They were laying in Paul's bed while he was on the couch and it was raining cats and dogs outside. "Steph" Sasha said louder as Stephanie continued to sleep peacefully. "Steph wake up"

"Hey, Hey... what's wrong" Paul asked peeking

"I'm scared and Stephanie won't wake up" Sasha told him. Paul then walked over to his daughter.

"How about we go get some warm milk and a cookie" Paul replied as her frown turned into a smile. She then leaped into his arms as they went down stairs.

"Can I have two cookies" Sasha asked as they walked into the kitchen and he sat in her on a stool.

"Sure" Paul said grabbing the milk. "So how do you like being five"

"I like it... I got lots and lots of presents"

"That's great... what was your favorite" Paul asked her

"My barbie dream house" she told him as Paul chuckled. That was his parents present.

"That is wonderful"

"Paul may I ask you a question" She said while he passed her the milk

"Sure you can ask me anything"

"Why did you tell Shawn you were my daddy when I already have a daddy" Sasha asked almost in a whisper. She knew that when ever someone said Paul's name Vince would get upset and then take her out for the day, which was fun but she never understood why.

"Well" Paul said looking into her eyes. "Sasha I told him that because I'm being honest" Paul admitted hoping that she would understand. He wasn't sure how she was going to take it and it scared him a little to know he could upset her.

"But how because my brother Shane said that you only get one mommy and one daddy. But you said you was my daddy and I alreadys got one" Sasha told him

"Well... well" Paul said scratching his head. He had always imagined this moment but all the words he would have said were now replaced by worry. He worried about his little girl and if she could take the news. She was already attached to Vince like a magnet and that's most likely what Vince wanted.

"Sasha what are you doing out of bed" Stephanie said coming into the kitchen

"Nothing" Sasha told her as she leaned in to whisper in Paul's ear "She's nosy"

"She sure is" Paul whispered back as Stephanie shot a glare at them both

"I heard that"

"He said it first" Sasha said pointing to Paul as he gave her a look

"She's telling a story Steph I swear"

"I don't care Sasha go get back in bed. I don't want you to fuse when we have to get up in the morning"

"But why... where are we going" Sasha asked as Paul took her down off of the counter

"Don't worry about it just go and get back in bed" Stephanie replied back as Sasha ran off

"So where are you two going" Paul asked

"Don't worry about it just go and get back in bed" Stephanie replied with a smirk

"I'm serious... why are you trying to take her back to Vince"

"WHAT"

"Yeah, I see right through you Steph"

"Excuse me... I am not trying to take her away from you" Stephanie replied getting offended. She tried to lower her voice so that it wouldn't alarm Sasha.

"Yeah right how do I know that for a fact"

"Look I don't know what it will take for you to see that I'm in this with you but if you want to be stupid about it FINE" She said storming off

"YEAH WELL... FINE YOURSELF"

Sasha stood outside of the kitchen and watched Stephanie storm off and back upstairs before Paul too walked past her. She knew Stephanie would be upset that she wasn't in bed but she found out from Vince standing outside of Stephanie's door that listening wasn't bad it just was informative.

"SASHA" Stephanie said running down the stairs

"I'm right her" she replied as Stephanie came into the room

"What did I tell you"

"I don't remember" Sasha said lying "Are you mad at me"

"Yes I am"

"Why be mad at her" Paul replied coming from behind her "She's not the lair"

"Paul I promise you have one more time to accuse me of anything" Stephanie told him as she went to pick up Sasha "I'm trying to spare feelings while you are being selfish"

"Me being selfish... your dad..." Paul trailed off before he looked at Stephanie's glare and Sasha's face. "I'm sorry"

"Yeah well me too" She said looking towards him "I'm sorry I ever loved you" She exclaimed before she let her tears fall. Sasha then look at her mother and whipped a tear from her eye.

"Mommy don't cry daddy didn't mean it"

Meanwhile Vince was in his office going insane. "Find out where that S.O.B. Lives" Vince yelled into the phone. He was talking to Shane; who had just waken up from the phone ringing himself.

Shane: Calm down

Vince: My daughter is out there unsafe with Paul Levesque

Shane: Dad Stephanie is safe

Vince: Not her you ass, have you not been listening... Sasha is with them

Shane: Well dad she is his daughter and she's Stephanie's too... so if they want to spend time with her why not give them a day

Vince then looked at the phone not believing that Shane had just said those unforgettable and forbidden words.

Vince: That's it... everyone is out of my will... matter of fact everyone is out of my life

He yelled before hanging up the phone. Vince wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him not Stephanie, not the Judge, and diffidently not Levesque

**Thanks for reading I will hopefully update soon**


End file.
